stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)
| launched = 2293 | status = Lost presumed destroyed (2329) }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) was a refitted explorer starship in service to the Federation Starfleet in the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. ( ) History and Service The Enterprise-B, under the command of Captain John Harriman, was launched from a drydock orbiting Earth in 2293. For her maiden voyage, a short trip between Earth and Pluto, were a group of journalists and three special guests, Captains James T. Kirk and Montgomery Scott and Commander Pavel Chekov, who had all served aboard the previous . As the Enterprise got under way, they received a distress call from two transports who were bringing El-Aurian refugees to Earth. Despite the Enterprise lacking several vital elements such as photon torpedoes or a medical staff, Harriman ordered the ship to proceed at maximum warp. On arrival, they found the two transports trapped inside the Nexus and, in attempting to rescue the refugees, became trapped herself. After rescuing as many survivors as they were able before both transports exploded, Kirk proceeded to alter the ship's deflector dish to produce a resonance burst and allowed the Enterprise to escape. Unfortunately, the ship was hit by a tendril of energy from the Nexus and the section of the hull that Kirk was in was exposed to space. ( ) Amongst the El-Aurians rescued by the Enterprise were Doctor Tolian Soran, Guinan, and the parents of Jesse Erixon and Keran Azhan. ( ; ; ) :According to the '' , due to the disastrous nature of the shakedown cruise, Captain Harriman was replaced by Captain William George for the Enterprise's first five-year mission. Harriman returned to command the ship in 2298. This appears to be inconsistent with Pocket Books' continuity, though it is not absolutely certain.'' In 2299, the Enterprise-B drove off a Klingon attack against the Kamura V colony. ( ) In 2302, the Enterprise-B was instrumental in stopping a subspace species from conquering the Federation. ( ) Five years later, the Enterprise underwent an extensive refit, which brought her up to the standards of the new Romulan warbirds. ( ) The Enterprise-B was heavily involved in the Tomed Incident of 2311, after which Captain Harriman relinquished his command and left starship duty. Former first officer Demora Sulu was promoted to captain and assumed command of the Enterprise. ( ) In the 2320s, the Enterprise was under the command of Captain Thomas Johnson, Jr. and stationed along the Federation-Cardassian border. In 2328, the Enterprise and her crew assisted Bajoran refugees when the Cardassian Union annexed Bajor. ( : ) The Enterprise-B left active service sometime prior to 2332, when the was launched. ( , , ) Final fate :Several different sources give differing explanations of the end of the ''Enterprise-B's service. They include: *In 2307, the Enterprise-B was lost with all hands under under classified circumstances. ( ) *In 2329, the Enterprise-B was lost in deep space with all hands, after the crew contracted a mysterious illness ( ) *Circa 2353 (or reference stardate 2/9208.12), the Enterprise-B engaged in battle with two warships of the Imperial Klingon States in the Triangle. Though the Enterprise destroyed the Klingon vessels, she suffered catastrophic damage in the battle and was destroyed. (FASA RPG: ) ::This final date conflicts with the known service of the ''Enterprise-C, which ended in 2344.'' Fanon continuities James T. Kirk's apparent death during the maiden voyage of the Enterprise-B was a public relations nightmare for Starfleet. Several Starfleet admirals resigned, including then-Commander-in-Chief William Smillie, the Chief of Starfleet Operations and the Chief of Starfleet Public Relations. Pavel Chekov was named the Enterprise-B's commanding officer; Nyota Uhura was exec; and Christine Chapel chief medical officer. ([[Chekov's Enterprise|''Chekov's Enterprise]]) At the end of 2295, Chekov was promoted to fleet captain and became commanding officer of the Sixth Fleet. Thus, the ''Enterprise-B became the flagship of the Sixth, which was tasked with the exploration of the Beta Quadrant on a seven-year mission. ("New Orders") ''Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force The ''Enterprise-B was lost with all hands in 2329, with their last transmission to Starfleet noting that members of their crew had contracted a dangerous infection. ( ) Members of the crew of the discovered the Enterprise-B while searching for an anomalous energy signature in the dimension belonging to the United Galactic Federation in 2380. (Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force: "Three Stars in the Night") Following a battle with the evil Decepticon robots in which their original vessel, the SS Ponyo, was destroyed, Stargazer Seville and her friends and allies were given ownership of the Enterprise-B under the terms of the Nagano-Miyake Compact. (Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force: "Beyond the Edge of Forever") Data, son of Soong In an alternate timeline where Data was raised by the Klingon Empire and Klingon Defence Force, the Enterprise-B had been lost after the crew fell victim to a plague. The Chalnoth salvaged the ship along with Avenger (NX-09) and used them for piracy. The Yattho, a Xindi-Insectioid offshoot who had gained precognitive powers, predicted the Chalnoth would attack them. They invited the Klingons to test the new [[IKS Vor'cha|IKS Vor'cha]] in their space as a result. During the battle, the Vor'cha's temporary captain, Kurn, hoped to return the ship to the Federation, but it was destroyed when the [[IKS Pagh|IKS Pagh]] damaged the engines and several Yattho ships pounced on it. (Data, son of Soong) Category:Federation starships Category:Excelsior class starships